A night to Remember
by ivoryeggplant
Summary: When Lily was 7 she accidently travelled back in time to 1902. 10 years later, she remembers nothing of her previous life and boards the titanic, where she meets another time traveller who had been on a 10 year long quest to find her. James. R&R!
1. Past memories and time

**My second lily and james story. AU, a story i've wanted to write for ages but never got around to doing. her and him on the titanic. it's sort of a time travel story. James is more of the time traveller though and Lily fell through the fourth dimension too long ago to remember anything.**

**FULL SUMMARY: When Lily was seven she accidently stumbled into the past. Now, ten years later, the year is 1912 and she remembers nothing of her life in the future. Brought up by a rich couple, Lily was spoiled beyond any child's wildest dreams. But this was not Lily's dream and never was. She boards the Titanic to travel to America where her fiance is waiting for her. On the ship however, her love life gets tangled as she meets a familiar stranger who has been searching for her for ten years. When James first sees her however, he doesn't recognize her, and is unaware that the girl he has been looking for for so long, is right in front of his eyes.**

**give it a chance

* * *

**

Chapter one

It all started on December 14th 1967; or at least, that's when the story starts. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for a rift in space and time, a large hole sucking in fragments of the fourth dimension. It was a glitch and it had been there for no less than a few days. No one knew it was there, but time had a way of mending itself. The universes victim was a small girl, chosen for her curiosity and lack of respect for the rules. She wouldn't be the only one who would fix it, but she was alone for now. And that's when the story starts.

Lily Evans was a seven year old and was like one in every way. It was her infamous curiosity that even she despised and wished would go away. At the same time she enjoyed where it brung her; though not always.

She hadn't wanted to go to that museum. She had kicked and screamed all the way there trying to make her parents realize her disprovel of the situation and take her home. They wouldn't listen.

Lily was forced to give in when her throat became to sore to continue shouting. But she was still angry and wanted to find some way to pay her parents back.

Her plan worked better than she could have thought, but it wasn't for her liking. She did pay her parents back, they would never see her again. But Lily had no way of knowing this and ignored the forbidden mist hanging around the air that day.

She clambered up the stone steps leading to the museum, holding her mothers hand bitterly and trying to ignore the uncomfortable itching her dress's fabric caused against her skin.

"Mummy it's cold," Lily told her mother.

"Lily, we've only just got here and you won't stop complaining," Helen Evan's scolded. "I wish just once you would behave and be quiet. Your sister Petunia's really excited about this!"

"She'll spoil it mum," ten year old Petunia said indifferently.

Lily glared at her sister, but didn't say another word until they stepped inside the museum.

She tugged at her mother's sleeve. "It's cold in here too!"

"No its not, Lily," her mother sighed. "Please stop trying to be difficult and just enjoy the place. Look at this picture, it has a horse. You love horses!"

"No I don't," Lily said angrily. "Look at it. It has a stupid man on its back. It doesn't look happy."

"Lily please," her mother sighed. "Come on, don't let go of my hand. Let's go join the tour."

Lily had never been fond of her family. She wasn't sure if it was normal for them to force her into things she really didn't like. And her father had a drinking problem which gave him a state of anger that terrified Lily to the very bone.

The tour was just how Lily suspected it would be. Boring and pointless and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. There weren't many people in the museum. Besides her family there were two older couples and then a younger one.

Petunia pretended to listen and look interested, but in truth she herself was starting to doze off. Lily saw this and decided now was her cue. As quietly as she could, she slipped away from the group and ducked behind a corridor.

The second she was out of their sight she felt that rush of relief and happiness she got whenever she was alone and free to explore by herself. Lily felt she worked best herself and disliked it greatly whenever she had anyone telling her what to do. When she was alone it was just her and her rules. And she didn't have any rules.

Lily was so busy being elated she didn't even see a small podium which she crashed into a second later.

"Are you okay?"

Lily looked up from the ground and saw a young boy looking down at her slightly confused. Determined not to show any weakness, she nodded fiercely and got up so she could observe him properly.

He was about a head shorter than her with a mop of messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was still looking slightly dumbfounded and Lily took the time to observe an object he was clutching tightly in his left hand. Or at least, Lily was pretty sure it was his left hand, she didn't know left and right too well and could only guess.

Lily knew this boy. James, the son of her father's best friend and work colleague, but Lily had never gotten along with him. They teased and argued with each other constantly and could never seem to cooperate. Lily still hadn't forgiven James for snipping her long red hair that one day.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to his hand.

James shrugged.

"Oh, well," Lily said. "I don't care. I'm going now," and she was just about to turn her heel when she heard a loud screech of panic.

"James!"

James jumped and dropped the object he was holding. It fell to the ground and the noise echoed through the many halls.

"James!" a middle aged man swooped into the scene. "There you are. Have - " he paused and picked up the object James had been holding a second before. "Did you take this from the professor!"

James shook his head quickly, but Lily saw his cheeks turning brilliantly red.

The man shook his head, placed the object on the podium, took James by the scruff of the neck and started to drag him away muttering, "How many times have I told you, don't steal! Do you want to end up like your father!"

Lily looked away from them and turned instead to the object. She reached out and took it from the podium it was placed upon. It was a watch.

Lily didn't know how to tell time, but she thought the watch looked very ugly. Though, strangely enough, in a nice way. It looked incredibly old and Lily ran her finger over it. The glass was slightly chipped and there was some dirt on the white background behind the hands.

She should wash it... she thought to herself. Something this old shouldn't look so dirty and ugly.

So Lily looked around the hallway, trying to find the bathroom. It took her only a few minutes and she rushed over to the sinks, tripping halfway there and falling on the watch. She yelped in pain as a shard of glass cut into her finger and stayed there.

Lily saw the blood and started panicking. If she wasn't careful she'd get it on her white dress. So she got back up on her feet and hobbled over to a sink. She could just barely reach the taps, having to stand on the very tips of her toes, and she accidently dropped the watch into the basin.

And then it happened. The second Lily turned on the tap and the ice cold water poured down into the basin there was a blinding flash of blue light, and then Lily was gone.

Only one man knew where she had gone and he dared not go looking for her, even though the only object he needed to follow her was still in his possession. All that was found in the bathroom that day was the cracked pocket watch and a small bloodstain.

The man saw the watch and picked it up, planning to destroy it so this would never happen again.

But he did not destroy it and it did happen again. Only once more. The man found he could not destroy it, not when it had so many mysteries surrounding it. So many mysteries that could be solved. He had some suspicions though and knew for certain one thing: the watch had to avoid contact with water at all times.

So instead of destroying it, the man placed it in a safe, which he placed into a larger safe, which he placed into an even larger safe, which he unwittingly hid behind one of the many paintings in the museum.

He admired what he thought was his brilliance for a few minutes, looking proudly at the painting. Unaware of the little boy watching him closely, hiding behind one of the displays.

James knew that his uncle was very strict when it came to the watch. He had become so close to stealing it that one day... and now he was so far...

It was on that day he decided that his one goal in life was to get his hands on that watch and find out why his uncle was hiding it from him.

xxx

And then, fifty-five years in the past, seventeen year old Lily jerked awake, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Her emerald eyes now wide open, slowly adjusting to the dark room she had been sleeping peacefully in seconds before.

Lily couldn't think of what had suddenly brought her back to earth so quickly... she wasn't having any sort of nightmare or anything. Well, at least, not in her dreams.

Her life was beginning to turn into a nightmare. Well, one shouldn't say _beginning_ to become a nightmare. It had been a nightmare for many years, back as far as Lily could remember, which actually wasn't too far...

Her first memory started ten years ago when she was seven. It was the year she spent in that horrible orphanage. She had apparently been found wandering the streets alone and was taken in by a kindly old woman who ran the orphanage. One week later that kind old woman was replaced by a sour woman by the name of Ms. Reamers, who had had everything taken away from her; her hopes, her dreams, her lifelong aspirations. All gone and she had no one to blame, no shoulder to cry onto. So she took all her rage and frustration and concentrated it all on the children that were in her care.

Ms. Reamers especially disliked Lily because the young childs' deep red hair reminded her so much of her own back when it still had its colour. Or perhaps it wasn't the hair. Simply the fact that Lily had the same attitude for life that Ms. Reamers had lost so long ago.

Ms. Reamers did seem to dislike Lily greatly and was the most unkind to her, but at the same time she made a promise to herself to raise the child right. By that of course she meant, stamp out Lily's curiosity and manners and transform her into a woman that every man would want to marry so Lily would never have to face the problems of the world. She needed to become a woman that no man could live without once he'd met her.

Half of this was already achieved for even at a young age Lily had much promise of becoming a beautiful woman and Ms. Reamers only had to worry about the personality.

When Lily was eight, a rich, childless couple took her into their home with welcome arms, saying they had never seen a child so well behaved, with a face so pretty.

Lily had listened to Ms. Reamers and became the 'perfect' woman in Reamer's eyes. She had lost her once powerful spark and was now a very proper young lady.

Why did Lily listen to Ms. Reamers when no other child in the orphanage bothered? Because Lily was the only one gullible enough to believe Ms. Reamers promise that it she become a proper girl, she would leave the orphanage forever.

This was something Ms. Reamers never really intended to fulfill, but it happened anyway.

Lily had lived a somewhat quiet life with her new parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Branshaw and fell deeper into the pit Ms. Reamers had dug previous. The Branshaw's had three children after Lily and couldn't have been more thrilled. Two more girls, Marcy and Anika, and one son, Idric.

Then, nine years later, Lily met the man she was told was the man of her dreams. He was of course, rich, polite, reasonable, and very responsible. He owned a few factories around the United States and one in Britain. Lily and her family had met him in London and according to Mrs. Branshaw, 'there was an immediate connection between Lily and the Mr. Isadortin.'

Two weeks after their first meeting, Lily and Linus Isadortin were engaged. As a big and powerful man, the news of his engagement to Lily sent Linus into a frenzy of excitement and he insisted to two of them make a tour around Europe and then the states before the wedding.

A lot happened in that one year, the most memorable to Lily was the fact her father had died. But of course she didn't have much time to grieve and was whisked away quickly by Linus so they could meet some more important powerful people. The two of them finished the trip just after Lily turned seventeen and the wedding started to be planned.

Lily sat idly by most of the time and felt quite relieved when Linus had to leave England immediately for an important business opportunity in the States. Lily chose to remain behind in England for a few more weeks and so he left without her. She felt that, with him gone, she wouldn't have to hear anymore on the uncomfortable topic that was the wedding, but she was wrong. Her mother and two sisters still constantly nagged her and before she knew it, it was time to meet her husband to be back in the states.

Her mother booked herself, her three daughters, and Lily's fiances best friend Rick Nott, on the Titanic after hearing about the luxuriousness in first class from her friends. She also felt very secure about the ship after hearing about it being 'practically unsinkable!'

In the back of her mind, Lily could have sworn she had heard the name of the ship before, a long time ago even before it was built. There was something she remembered, or was trying to remember about it... something that wasn't so good...

This feeling was one dismissed by her mother and Lily had no choice but to go and ignore it. She wondered if this ominous feeling had more to do with the fact she was getting married, than the fact that she was terrified of both the unforgiving sea and the ships that dare challenge it.

The year was 1912.

* * *

**please review**


	2. Doubts and dinner

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed andI hope you enjoythis next chapter.**

Chapter two

"Come on Lily! Get out of the carriage! We don't want to be late," Rick Nott's, Lily's fiance's best friend, cried.

Grumbling, Lily stepped out onto the street outside obeying him. The truth was, she did want to be late, no denying it. If she was late, then the Titanic wouldn't wait for her. It would leave for America whether or not she was on it. The best scenario would be if it left with her fellow passengers as well. Rick, her mother, and her two sisters. Then Lily could stay in England free from the ropes and chains tying her down. She wouldn't meet up with her fiancé and then she would be welcome to do all the things in life she had wanted to do. The things she dreamed of when she was a just a little orphan girl, lost in a strange new world.

"Alright, Figgins has the luggage and there's going to be no good coming our way if we just stand in front of the carriage," said Rick, "Come on Lily darling, take my hand."

I can walk to the stupid ship without clutching your sweaty hand, thought Lily angrily, but she didn't dare show her objections. Instead, she simply smiled and took his hand, a little surprised at the lack of sweat. It was still cold though, almost like ice, but Lily clung on and together they started walking towards the Titanic.

"Oh! Lily dear, I almost forgot," Lily's mother called behind her. "Your gloves, where are they?"

"Here mummy," twelve year old Marcy said walking up to Lily. "You left them in our carriage."

"Oh, thank you," Lily murmured, letting go of Rick's hand and taking the gloves. Rick looked back at his watch impatiently.

"Ladies please...the time..."

"Oh nonsense Rick," Mrs. Branshaw said. "We've got plenty of time, why its only..." she paused as she took a look at her own watch. "Oh goodness, perhaps we should start moving then!"

"Quite the ship," sixteen year old Anika observed, stepping out of the carriage herself. "Breathtaking isn't it?"

"Anika," Rick said impatiently. "Time..."

"Oh alright then I'm coming."

xxx

"Oh it's lovely isn't it!" Marcy exclaimed excitedly, arms wide, smiling at the room before her. "Everything here is brand new. Nothing's been touched!" And she spun around happily.

"Lily!" Rick rushed over to the redhead, a shocked expression on his face as his eyes fell upon Lily, who was carrying her bags over to the bedroom. "What on earth do you think you're doing!" he asked incredulously.

Lily looked him tiredly in the eyes. "I'm carrying my luggage."

Rick stared at her sternly with a mixed reflection of confusion and irritation for a few seconds. Lily glared right back.

"Fine!" she cried after a minute or so, defeated. She let go of the bags and pushed bast Rick, trying to ignore the satisfied look he was currently giving her.

And Rick, being the proper man he was, then strode over to the few dropped bags, attempting to lift them and failing on the first few tries. Marcy giggled, but restored herself quickly after the annoyed look Rick gave her before finally managing to heave the bags up.

"Oh just let the maid handle it, Mr. Nott," Mrs. Branshaw said, appearing from entrance and readjusting a clip in her hair tiredly. "That's what Bea's for anyway."

Rick didn't respond, but he dropped the luggage down curtly and walked past Anika into next room.

"Marcy, go fetch Bea then," Anika said to her younger sister. "Tell her we'd like some tea."

"Marcy smiled politely, but replied. "No. If you'd like some tea, then ask her yourself. I'm not your maid after all."

Anika frowned. "Alright then I - Lily were on earth do you think you're going?"

Lily, who had just reappeared from her room responded cooly, "Just to the decks outside. I want to say goodbye. Have you seen my hat anywhere?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't expect England to say goodbye back do you?" her mother gave an unamused laugh while Marcy asked Lily what colour her hat was.

"Purple," Lily said, not paying any attention to her mother.

Anika wrinkled her nose. "Oh no Lily, I thought you threw that away. It clashes horribly with your hair."

"Not to mention your dress," Mrs. Branshaw remarked, disappearing into her bedroom.

Lily closed her eyes in frustration. "I don't care." She reopened her eyes and continued, "All I want to know is have you seen it?"

"Linus disposed of it," Rick said from the other room.

Lily's mother than bustled back into the sitting room holding a pale blue hat in her hands. "Here Lily," she handed it to her. "This blue would go much better with your yellow dress."

Lily took the hat without saying anything. Lily would never admit it outloud, but it was actually a very nice hat, a subtle sky blue, but still... she had really been fond of that plum purple hat...

"We don't have time to go to the decks at any rate," Anika said, turning to her mother. "We need to unpack and then mother wants to plan the ceremony."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to unpack?" Lily said.

"Well we most certainly need you for the wedding," Mrs. Branshaw said.

Lily suddenly let out a startled gasp as the ship shuddered beneath her feet.

"We're moving," Rick commented unnecessarily, reentering the sitting room and walking up behind Lily.

"Finally!" was all Anika had to say on the matter and, head high, she walked across the room gracefully and exited.

Lily watched her go, sadly listening to all the happy shouting on the decks above.

"You don't honestly wish to go up there with those animals, do you?"

Lily jumped and whirled around to face Rick. "Shouldn't you head back over to your room?" Lily asked him, forcing back a yell.

"And leave a beautiful young lady alone? What kind of gentleman would I be?" he inquired while the door clicked shut after Marcy.

Lily looked at him angrily before walking past him in a huff, careful to hit his right arm on the way. She stopped when she got to the door and turned around to face him. "Don't think I don't know what your intentions really are," she said angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Men! she thought angrily. Rick had been implying continuously to Lily that he wanted to be more than friends with her. Well the truth was that they had never really been friends to start with, but because he was Linus's best friend,Rick and Lily would often find each other in one's company.

Lily had never told Linus what Rick had been trying to do behind his back and was now starting to wish she had. Spending time with Rick almost twenty four seven on such a romantic ship was not Lily's idea of a fun time.

Or perhaps Ricks' constant glares at other men who looked at Lily interestedly were just for Linus; the fact her wanted Lily to stay away from any other man was purely for his best friend.

But Lily couldn't defend him for his constant attempts to try and be in a room alone with her.

Lily wasn't at all surprised at this behavior though. This had happened to her plenty of times. It was one of the reasons she wasn't on such good terms with her sisters. She was sought out by almost every man she met.

Like her sisters she was incredibly wealthy and proper and looked like the type of woman to let the men walk over her all the time. The only thing Lily had extra was her looks. Long red hair curling very neatly and not naturally of course. The colour was gorgeous, but unless styled properly, the effect wouldn't be just perfect. Her skin was naturally quite pale and went well with her hair, but the most starting thing about her looks were her eyes. A brilliant emerald green that caused the most stares.

Lily didn't feel as happy as she should about this. She wondered if it was just because of her wealth that she was this beautiful. That she could afford fancy hair styles and makeup and stunning dresses from Paris. These looks also bothered her because to the men she was just a pretty face.

She wondered if that was all she was to Linus. A trophy wife...

"Lily!"

Lily jerked out of her trance and looked at her sister Marcy, who had just rushed up to her. Anika standing a little ways away, watching her two sisters.

"Come quickly! You won't believe how gorgeous the ship looks!" Marcy took Lily by the arm and lead her through some glass pained doors towards the dining hall.

Lily's mouth dropped and Anika tapped her jaw back up. "If you want to live rich, then act rich," she said, Marcy still leading Lily to the edge of the grand staircase.

"I'm sorry, but it is truly wonderful," Lily apologized, her eyes still trying to take in all the splendor that was surrounding her.

"You didn't believe us when we said it was the greatest ship ever built," Anika smirked, watching Lily trace her fingers over the elegant carvings bordering a clock on the wall.

"Mmm..." Lily muttered. "But of course I didn't even know you had other ships to compare it with. I don't even recall you ever being on a ship before."

"Anika blinked. "Well it is stunning. Even you can't deny that."

Lily didn't respond, but it was true of course. She had been on several ships in her lifetime, mainly during her touring with Linus, and none of the ships even came close to the Titanic. The imposing carvings, the shining finish on the fresh wood, the crisp scent of fresh paint, the beautiful music playing in the background, and the magnificent dome up on the ceiling, lighting the dining room below...

xxx

"Oh Lily honestly, you hair..." Mrs. Branshaw moaned. "Were you up on the boat deck? It's really not good for your hair."

"It's fine mother," Lily said. "That's what brushes are for after all."

"No excuses Lily. Now stand up. I've got a truly lovely dress for you to wear."

"Oh please mother. Its not another yellow one is it. Because if it - oh, it is another yellow one..."

"Be quiet Lily. You know it goes best with your hair," Mrs. Branshaw said before handing the dress over to Lily.

"Mother, I'm already engaged. Your ten year long task in nearly complete. Does it matter anymore what outfits flatter me?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous. Now please Lily, put it on."

"Fine!" Lily said, slightly louder than she meant, which earned her another scolding from her mother.

"This is our first dinner on the Titanic and I want to make a good impression," Mrs. Branshaw said. "These are the most distinguished people you'll ever meet and it would help if you were on good terms with them."

"Ow!"

"Quiet Lily, the pins aren't that bad. Readjust them if they're causing you pain."

The pins weren't the only thing bothering Lily at the moment, but she kept it silent and put on the dress without another word.

xxx

"Wrong fork Lily," Marcy whispered out of the corner of her mouth, pointing down at the table. "You want the slightly smaller one just to the left."

"And since when did you become such an expert on forks?" Lily demanded, a little embarrassed at the fact that the little twelve year old girl beside her knew more about cutlery than she did.

"She's right Lily," Anika said. "Just pick up the fork."

Lily glared at her. "I'll eat with the one I already have in my hand, thank you."

"Lily," her mother gave her a stern look.

"Mother no one's even looking and who could possibly tell the difference between these forks anyways."

"Lily," Rick said softly, trying to convince her. He reached out across the table the five of them were sitting at and picked up the proper fork for oysters. "Here," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," Lily said without looking at him.

Rick gave a curt nod and returned to his own platter of oysters.

"They really know how to cook they're food, don't they?" Anika said happily. "I haven't eaten this well since we visited Linus Isadortin's manor!"

"I've never really been a fan of oysters actually," Lily said, swallowing one.

"Well we all know how difficult you are to please Lily," Anika said harshly.

"Please stop bickering," Mrs. Branshaw said, looking around at the tables nervously, as though worried some of the other first class ladies would think of her improper if they heard her children snapping at each other. "But Lily she's right. I do wish you'd try to adjust a bit better."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Anika, but said, "Yes of course," and continued eating her oysters.

They made their way through their appetizers without any more disruptions. Lily felt the aura around their table was a very awkward one, but didn't say so.

During the main course Lily's mother started talking about the wedding plans again to which Anika and Marcy joined in the conversation eagerly. The table was filled with their happy chatter, but all Lily could hear was a soft ringing in her ears as she tried to block out the sounds that made her stomach clench with nerves. Was this how you were supposed to feel before your marriage?

Lily didn't know, but somehow this just didn't feel right. Most of the engaged women she had met in the past had been very excited about marriage and couldn't stop talking about it. Lily figured her reaction was different because she herself was different.

She didn't know why, but she had never been too fascinated with sewing and tea like the other girls. Perhaps it was because she had spent her younger years as poor as the people traveling in first class if not poorer. She felt like there was something missing in her life. Some memory.

It didn't make any sense to Lily, but she knew it was something. She found it quite odd that her first memory was at the orphanage when she was eight when Marcy could remember as far back as her first birthday.

What had happened when she was younger? How had her parents died? Where had she even come from?

She had asked these questions many times, but always got the same answer: we don't know. No one does.

Over time Lily had grown to accept the fact she would never find out her origin and went on with her life. She had ignored that empty void in herself for many years and now it was beginning to come back. The fact that she was marrying someone and going into his family and history was more than she wanted.

"Lily you haven't touched your food. Is anything wrong?"

Startled Lily dropped her fork and looked up at Rick. "No. No everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Lily," Anika hissed. "Wrong fork again."

This was more than Lily could take at the moment. She slammed her fist on the table, upsetting the few wine glasses upon it and said angrily to Anika. "Tell me, which fork is best for sticking up your - "

"Lily! Please, people are staring," Mrs. Branshaw looked around worriedly her face reddening. "Manners!"

"Watch your mouth," Anika snarled.

"Well if that's the best you can come up with," Lily said, standing up. "I've had enough to eat thank you. If anyone wants me I'll be in my room."

And with those final words she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining room, ignoring the whispers of passengers staring after her.

The second she had left the dining room and stepped into one of the carpeted hallways, Lily immediately felt incredibly abashed. She felt she had overreacted a bit, but at the same time she felt relieved she was on her own again.

Her state room was empty when she got there and she wasn't at all surprised. Though now that she was in her state room she didn't know what to do...

In the end, Lily rummaged through her trunk for a little, tossing her clothes and belongings every which way until finally finding a decent book.

She tried reading it so she could escape from the world she was currently stuck in, but found it was no use. No matter what she did to prevent it, her family and marriage kept getting in the way. The empty space inside her too, was growing to become an increasing irritation and she wondered if she could live without finding out what it was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her maid entered the room. Relieved she could finally go to bed, Lily ran up to her.

"Beatrice, I'd been waiting for you. I wish to go to bed."

Bea nodded, "Yes certainly Mam."

She helped Lily out of her dress as quickly as she could before bustling out of the room again, having already promised Mrs. Branshaw that she would bring her her coat.

Lily watched her go being she slumped down onto her bed feeling thoroughly depressed and helpless. The fact that she hadn't even been able undress herself from the corset she had had wrapped so tightly around her sickened her and she felt so much less a person.

And then before she could stop herself, Lily started to cry. She didn't like to do this if she could help it. But once the tears had started to fall, Lily had a difficult time trying to hold them back and she fell sobbing into her pillow, not knowing what she had to do and only hoping she would feel better in the morning.

* * *

**The next chapter is where we first see seventeen year old James. I should have it up soon, it usually doesn't take too long for me to type up a chapter.**

**Please review, I don't mind contructive critisism, in fact I encourage it. I'd also like some feedback on what you'd be interested in seeing in further chapters.**


	3. Have I seen you before?

**Thanks for all your reviews, they made my day!

* * *

**

Chapter two

Lily's abrupt leave from dinner the previous evening earned her a long, stern talk with her mother as well as the classic punishment.

"You are not to set foot out of this room Lily," Mrs. Branshaw practically screeched. "Hide nor hair."

And though Lily felt she had had a perfectly good excuse for what she had done, she also felt that she did deserve some sort of punishment because there were better ways of behaving. She should have simply kept her mouth shut and finished eating her dinner while ignoring the words of her mother and sister. Also the constricting feeling in her stomach that came whenever she heard the words 'wedding' or 'Linus'.

Lily was absolutely sure that there was something wrong with her engagement to Linus, but she dared not tell her mother her doubts. She knew she would get nothing but screaming.

"You're just nervous Lily! There is absolutely no reason for you not to want to marry one of the wealthiest men in the world!"

Yes, that would be exactly what her mother would say. Lily never did think of her mother highly when it came to the affairs of marriage.

Mrs. Branshaw had been quite wealthy person in her youth. The seventh child to be born to the May family. Emily May was what she went by in those days. Living with every advantage there was. Though it did not last. When Emily was sixteen her family went bankrupt and everything was snatched from their fingers.

During these troubling months, Emily met Mr. Branshaw and they eloped within a few weeks. Mr. Branshaw had been at least twenty years older than her, but since he had everything she had lost, she had been immediately drawn to him.

Lily didn't believe her mother at all when she said she had married for love. There was none between her and Mr. Branshaw, or maybe it just wasn't obvious to Lily.

Lily remembered her and Linus's first meeting vividly, as though it had only happened yesterday. She had been invited to one of his social gatherings and her first impression of him was a good one. A very handsome man he was, with neatly cut black hair and the bluest eyes one could wish for.

Linus and Lily had started talking and immediately felt something more than a friendship was going to happen between them. Lily just hadn't known how far it would go.

Just from their first conversation alone, Lily could tell that Linus was ambitious. He talked nonstop about the hardships he had to endure and how he got past them. The night went on like that for the longest time until finally he started to become more occupied with Lily. Like every other man she had met, Linus's first showed his approval of her looks.

Normally this would make Lily very self conscious and embarrassed, but because Linus himself was a very handsome man, she felt she didn't mind it at all when he circled around her with interest. They had started flirting, causing the whole party of people around them to whisper excitedly. Just the next morning there was news that the two of them were together and having plans to marry.

Lily ignored the media, knowing that they didn't know what was really going on, but ended up meeting with Linus more and more often. He liked to keep her by his side as much as he could and didn't like it when Lily was apart from him for more than a few days at a time.

This bothered Lily slightly but nevertheless she kept seeing him. What the lure was exactly she did not know. Perhaps because he was the most sought over man in all of America; that she was the envy of every girl in high society appealed to her.

Whatever the lure was, it had stopped the moment Linus had showed Lily the enormous diamond ring symbolizing their union. Lily didn't know what it was that made her say yes. Maybe she just couldn't say no. But it was then her life took the turn for the worst.

Though how could she possible say something like that? Lily had been feeling guilty about this for some time. She had everything in the world and she was still complaining.

Lily sighed deeply and pulled on her hat. The blue one her mother had given her to avoid any arguments. She didn't think it matched too well with her dark red dress, but since when did her fashion sense matter?

"Lily, you know that hat doesn't really - "

"I don't care Anika," Lily interrupted her sister. "It keeps the wind out of my face and that is all that matters to me at the moment."

Anika frowned slightly, but didn't say another word on the subject.

Instead she asked, "Lily, your constant snapping... I've been meaning to ask..."

"Mmm, must be the salt air. You know I'm terrified of the sea and all that sail on it," Lily said quickly, hiding her face which she could feel starting to burn. The main reason for the fact Lily had trouble lying was not her acting abilities for they were actually quite good, but the simple matter that whenever she was lying or trying to hide something, her face would start to turn the brightest shade of red and show if she had something to conceal.

Lily supposed it was the curse of the redhead, but she also didn't feel that people with that certain type of hair colour should be stereotyped that way. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't like hiding anything from anybody. She wanted to be heard and shewanted people to know what her opinions were. She wished to be recognized for the person she was inside, not the face on the outside.

"You're on the Titanic, stop worrying," Anika laughed as though proud of herself for being braver than Lily. She loved the sea and couldn't understand Lily's fear at all. "We're both perfectly safe. The ship is unsinkable."

"Well that's just playing God isn't it?" Lily said as the two of them made their way down the deck.

"You're as bad as Marcy," Anika said disapprovingly. "Well not quite as bad. At least you don't get seasick."

"There aren't even enough lifeboats," Lily pointed out.

Anika shook her head smiling. "Courage is a needed factor. You're scared of this? How do you plan to survive in the world? And how do you know they're aren't enough lifeboats, did you count them?"

"Yes, and I plan to marry Linus... Then I don't have to worry about surviving..." Lily said slowly, looking down at her shoes.

"Ah yes of course," Anika pursed her lips. "How could I have forgotten... You do have everything don't you."

"Except courage apparently," Lily reminded her.

"Rick likes you, you know?" Anika said looking out over the waters with her bright blue eyes.

"Mmm, I feared that was the case..."

Anika looked up at her interestedly. "So you don't plan to do anything about it?"

Lily looked at her sister surprised. "Well - well of course not. I'm engaged. I can't go after some other - just because - well just because - "

"Because your fiance's not here, right, sorry," Anika looked away from the ocean and at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "So Rick's fair game then?"

Lily shook her head and straightened up. "I'm getting chilly. I'm going to go back to the stateroom to fetch myself a coat."

"Yes, alright," Anika said. "I'll meet up with you later."

xxx

'_I look forward to our next meeting darling.'_

Lily ran her fingers over the photograph with the writing from Linus scrawled over top of it. It was a picture of the two of them, just the two of them sitting on a large sofa, posture's perfect and face's bland and lifeless.

It was the first and only picture that the two of them had together. Well, besides all the newspapers. It was the only picture Lily had of the two of them. Linus looked very good in it. A strong, sturdy man. Looking very well off, and very sexy. Lily had to admit that much.

She didn't like herself in that picture though. Her hair was up, like it always was, and most of it was hidden in her hat. She didn't have a smile on her face just like Linus, but rather than looking proud and strong like he did, she looked helpless and sad. Appearing to look like she would have rather been anywhere else.

Lily didn't like the memories the picture brought back to her. She remembered the night after the photograph had been taken. It was the first time she had seen Linus angry. Furious. Furious at her.

She had said something rather rude to one of the reporters that constantly surrounded her and Linus which caused the man to write a very unflattering story about Linus and his unhealthy attraction to younger women. This would make any man angry or at least very embarrassed for although Linus did in fact look much older than Lily by at least ten years, he was actually only two years older than her. It brought his attention to the fact that his hair was prematurely grey and then turned to Lily.

Lily had not felt very afraid when he advanced on her, until the heavy blow came to her face...

Linus had apologized and then went on as if it had never happened. Lily ignored it as well, not wanting him to get even more frustrated with her. But she did not forget it and it was now clearer in her memory than ever before.

Lily shuddered suddenly, goose bumps rising on her arms. She dropped the photograph and looked over to the windows which were closed. The room itself was quite warm and Lily didn't know what had cause the violent chill. Well no, she knew exactly what had cause the violent chill.

Gone were the days if her freedom, though she actually never had it. She yearned for it, yearned for what everyone else had gotten at least once in their life. But what could Lily do about it now? Nothing...

Then it came to her. She swallowed her painfully though her hurting throat and, to her horror, realized her eyes were filling with tears and her throat was burning. She blinked back the tears and picked up the photograph again.

She didn't want to do it, up until now the thought wouldn't even have crossed her mind. Lily took a deep breath and prayed for help. Her mind, full of misery, wasn't working properly and Lily feared of what she might do if she listened to it tonight.

The tears were falling harder than ever now and her gasping and gulping stopped as she gazed into the mirror on the wall opposite her.

Her face was streaked with tears and her dark red hair was staring to fall out of its bun. Lily reached up and pulled the band out of her hair so the red curls fell loosely onto her shoulders.

Then suddenly, she let out an angry yell and swept her hand across the dressing table knocking half of the objects on it onto the floor.

Lily stood still for a moment, breathing heavily, then, with one final cry, she flung off her shoes and ran from the room, heading into the starry night. The sensible part of her mind had been left behind in England.

xxx

Lily stopped running abruptly. She was only a few feet away from the back of the ship.

Her breaths continued to grow deeper as she started walking slowly over to the end, not paying any attention to the icy wind nipping at her bare arms.

She stopped walking with her hands clutching the railing so tightly it hurt. She looked down at the rushing waters below, their steady flow somewhat calming her down. Now that she was out of that stuffy room she felt better and she looked down at the black abyss before her wondering what to do next.

She wasn't one hundred percent sure why exactly she had come here of all places, well, she was a little sure. But deep down she knew she could never do it... could she?

Lily shivered slightly as the cold wind blew on her face, chilling the tears she hadn't realized were on her face.

"D - don't do it."

Lily jumped and wheeled around wide eyed.

"Who are you," she asked automatically, still breathing as though she had just run a twenty kilometer race.

The man standing behind her didn't respond right away and so Lily took this time to observe him. He was a third class passenger, obvious from his clothes. His hair was wild and unkept, a messy mop of midnight black. A messy mop of midnight black... midnight black...

The hair... so familiar. She could have sworn she had seen this man before... She could have sworn she had made fun of this hair before...

He wasn't like Linus, a clean sort of handsome. He actually looked cute with his rumpled hair. Not that he wasn't handsome, but it was more of a rugged kind.

He looked like he was around seventeen years of age. In the dim lighting the stern of the ship gave out, it was near impossible to make out the colour of his eyes, and of course Lily had more important things on her mind.

"Yes, what do you want?" Lily snapped, getting impatient at his lack of speech.

"I just - " he faltered, frowning slightly. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Anya," Lily replied. She would never, not in a million years give out her name to a stranger. She knew why she looked familiar to him, it was because her face had been in the newspapers so many times and she didn't need him to suddenly start gawking at her like she had an extra head or something. "Anya...Anya Veels..."

The man was still frowning, but soon shook his head and cleared his throat. "Right, sorry miss. I'm James."

"Fine, now I wish to be alone. Would it bother you if I asked you to leave?"

James looked at her and then over the railing and then back to her. "Bit cold out isn't it?"

"W - what?" Lily looked at him, irritated. "Yes, well thanks for stating the obvious, now - "

"What are you doing outside in this air with bare sleeves?"

"Enjoying the fresh air," Lily replied, turning away from him and back out over the waters. "And its really none of your business."

"Are you okay?"

"Go away," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Ah well now I'm kind of worried of what could happen if I left you right now. You ah, you look like you're about to do something stupid."

"Well you just look stupid, leave me alone.I'm fine," Lily said, trying to be patient. If he didn't leave withing the next few minutes, she would be gone herself.

James smirked. "Where are your shoes?"

Lily blinked. "My what?"

"Shoes," James repeated, nodding down to her feet.

Lily looked down startled and saw that her feet where completely bare, not to mention extremely numb. "I - er - must have left them in my stateroom..."

"Uh huh..." James raised an eyebrow. Lily could feel her face growing hot despite the cold wind still blowing fiercely.

"Listen," Lily snapped. "What are _you_ doing out this late?"

"Nothing," James shrugged. "Just looking... never mind..." He frowned again. "Anya..."

"Yes, Anya," Lily said quickly. "Anya..." damn, she couldn't remember the fake last name she had given him... Did it begin with a B?

"Mmm... You're from first class aren't you?" James observed.

Lily nodded wondering why he even bothered to ask. The clothes were a dead giveaway.

"Well - er - have, have you seen a Lily Evans sometime during your voyage?"

Lily's stomach clenched and her hands automatically balled into fists. Was this another one of her stalkers? Creep. Lily couldn't have been gladder that she had given him a fake name. God only knows what he would have done if he knew it was really her. The drop dead gorgeous Lily Evans all over the papers.

"No I haven't!" she said, louder than she had meant, her face redder than ever. Or so she assumed. She could feel it burning and not with cold. "I'm going now, have a goodnight!" and she moved away from the railing, but stopped suddenly as she heard a horrible ripping sound that could only mean one thing.

She looked behind her and saw she had snagged the bottom part of her dress. Oh no... that can't be good...

And, face still glowing like the setting sun, Lily looked up at James and scowled at his amused expression.

Yeah, she thought, like he could really make fun of a torn dress when his clothes looked like he had found them lying in the middle of the street.

And they were torn in a few places too.

"Yes well, welcome to the land of steerage," James said grinning, noticing her looking at his clothes.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I never liked this dress."

"Fine," he said simply.

Lily didn't take her eyes off him, still trying to think of some snappy comeback, but her mind was completely blank... "Well I'm going. Nice to meet you James," and she started to walk past him, holding up the torn part of her dress.

"Wait - wait a moment!"

Lily stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she inquired.

"If you see a Lily Evans can you let her know James Potter is looking for her. She - ah - might not remember me - well I don't really see why she wouldn't, but - er - if you could just let her know. It's, it's really important."

"No," Lily said angrily. "Who are you, some creep out to get her money?"

James blinked looking a little confused. "I - what? No, no, nothing like that. I'm just an old friend."

"I - " Lily stopped, seeing the earnestly in his eyes. Maybe he really was telling the truth, although there were some mysteries. What on earth did he want to talk to her about and since when had they ever been friends? True, he did look slightly familiar, but it wasn't like he was the only guy with black hair out there, and - hazel eyes - yes, they were definitely hazel now that she'd gotten a closer look at them. "I - sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I just - sorry... Things have just been, well, not really going well for me at the moment... If I see this Lily Evans, I'll tell her you're looking for her..." Lily said finally, wondering if she ever would state the truth.

James broke into a grin, "Thanks. And hopefully I'll see you around again."

Lily tried to smile, and say, "Alright then," but found it a bit difficult. She just simply nodded before turning around and walking back towards the inside of the ship.

She stopped walking after a few minutes however because she had just spotted a small glint of light on the wooden floor. Lily bent down and picked it up from the ground.

It was a pocket watch. Some passenger must have lost it. Lily supposed she would just return it to some lost and found on the ship. Though something looked oddly familiar about this watch; very old, very dirty, watch...

Lily shook it off and continued down the deck, wondering what was bringing on this sudden burst of recollection.

* * *

**And now you've met James. This isn't my favorite chapter, i had a bit of trouble writing it and am still not completely satisfied. But I will hopefully have better luck with the next chapter.**

**Christmas is coming so soon! I can't wait to get out of school. **

**Review!**


	4. Getting away

**Sorry for the wait, this story just keeps failing to motivate me. I'm still going to try and finish it though.

* * *

**

Chapter four

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

"Who are you going with?"

"No one."

"When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know."

"Have you forgotten your little punishment?"

"Yes," Lily snapped shortly before disappearing through her stateroom door and slamming it behind her into her mothers face. And of course Lily did quite plainly remember her punishment her dear mother had given her just the day before, but this was one of those times she felt like if she ignored it, it would just go away. She could endure the cold shoulder from her mother for a few days. Why only yesterday it was what she was hoping for.

"Hey watch where you're going, I - hey, oh sorry Lily, didn't realize it was you. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Lily looked at Rick and quickly muttered an polite apology for running into him.

"Oh it's alright, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Rick said, dismissing her clumsiness. "But where are you going?"

"No where," Lily said, wondering how many people where going to ask her this within the next hour.

"Oh, well I was just heading over to your stateroom to ask if you'd like to walk on the boat deck with me. Enjoy the fresh air." Rick then held out his elbow for Lily to take. "If you're not going anywhere..."

Lily didn't really want to go to the decks with him, but she felt it would be rather rude if she just said no and pushed past him which is what she was dearly tempted to do.

"Just a walk on the decks then?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rick didn't respond right away, but gave a little smirk and then finally answered. "Just a walk on the decks."

"That had better be it, because if you try anything - "

"Just a walk, Lily," Rick said. "If we're to be spending more time together you should start trusting me."

Lily glared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean we'll be spending more time together? I'm marrying Linus, not you. You're too late."

"I know that Lily, believe me, I know that," Rick sighed. "I'm not going to try anything funny."

To give her some more thinking time, Lily reached inside her purse and extracted the old pocket watch from within. She looked back up at Rick holding the watch up by the silver chain. "I found this on the decks yesterday and was wondering if it was yours."

Rick took it out of her hands and observed it carefully. "No, it's not mine. Piece of junk."

"Oh well, do you know where the lost and found is on the ship?"

Rick shrugged. "Just toss it into the ocean. Whoever lost that trash probably won't miss it."

"It tells the time," Lily said, slipping the watch back into her bag. "That's all you really need it for."

Rick laughed. "Ah Lily, it's the show that people come to see, not the use."

"What?"

"Come on Lily, while we're young. It feels stuffy in here."

"I'd love to," Lily said, trying to smile. "But I have to find the lost and found first."

Rick threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, fine. If you want to speak with me, then you know where I'll be."

"Yeah, right..." Lily nodded and inched away from him slowly and when he was completely out of sight, she let out a deep breath. She looked back inside her purse. Truth be told she didn't really feel like looking for a lost and found just at that moment. She didn't really feel like doing anything. She just wanted to slip away from her family and Rick. But where could she go where they couldn't follow? No where...

Wait a minute...

Lily looked over her shoulders quickly and then darted out of sight of the dining room and towards the staircase. Where could she go where her family couldn't follow... The answer was too obvious, but there was one. Lily was just surprised it took her longer than this too figure out what it was.

Third class, or even second class. Or anywhere that wasn't third class was the answer. Lily was willing to bet everything she owned that her mother wouldn't dare go that far into the ship.

It was too perfect. Lily started walking faster as she headed down towards the staircases, praying she wouldn't run into anyone familiar on the way.

"Hi Lily! Where are you going!" Marcy squealed and Lily flinched. Darn, so close.

"No where really..." Lily muttered. "I just - "

"Oh Lily, thank God I found you!" Anika sighed in relief, appearing in the hallway. "Look I don't care what mother says, I can't babysit this darn thing anymore. It's your turn."

Lily would rather have gone up to the decks with Rick.

"Why does she even need a babysitter?" Lily asked. "She's old enough to take care of herself. Nothing's going to happen to her on this ship."

Anika shrugged. "Tell mother that. And - wait - aren't you supposed to be in the stateroom?"

"Mother's looking for you," Marcy declared. "She asked me if I knew where you'd got to."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Told her I didn't know," Marcy replied. "Because I didn't know."

"Ok, well listen I've got to go now," Lily said hurriedly, pushing past her sisters.

She found the stairs in a matter of minutes and did not stop to hesitate as the climbed down them, holding up her light green dress so she wouldn't trip over the fabric.

She didn't stop until there were no more stairs and she let out a breath of relief as she observed her surroundings.

There wasn't really much to see. Only hallways completely devoid of carpet. It was a real labyrinth. Lily pulled out one particularity painful hair clip out of her hair and started to walk down one of the empty hallways. She wondered whether or not she would be able to find her way back to first class, but she really didn't care one way or another.

Though after awhile she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. There was just no way out of these hallways. Down one corridor, turn left, down another, turn right, another hallway.

"Hello?" Lily called out. No one answered so she continued to walk through the maze, hoping she would come across someone soon. Or a staircase, no matter what Lily, go up.

Eventually Lily did manage to find one or two staircases leading up, but she was still pretty sure she was in third class because the few people she did stumble upon below the decks did not speak English and she knew many immigrants where traveling to america third class.

Naturally their inability to speak English made them be of absolutely no help to Lily so she continued on her way. She read the little signs posted here and there on the white walls, but found them just as confusing.

As she moved closer to the center of the ship and started to run into more and more people, she became uncomfortably aware that the passengers where staring at her wide eyed, clearly shocked. Maybe this was why her mother refused to mingle with them... The awkward stares... how exactly where you supposed to respond to them?

Lily decided that smiling at them would be one way, though her smiles did tend to come out a little forced and awkward. She was starting to wish she was back down in one of the deserted hallways. It would have been fine if she had brought a book or maybe even a sheet of paper and pen for writing. She could do that tomorrow at any rate, if she could find her way out of here today...

"Ouch!"

"Hey watch it!"

"S- sorry, I - "

"Oh, no I'm sorry I didn't realize - "

"No, it's quite alright, really..."

"But I really do want to apologize - "

"It's nothing, my fault..."

"Nonsense, I - "

"Alright shush!" Lily snapped, pressing her fingers against the mans lips, and glaring at him in an irritated fashion. "I do not care how sorry you are about my clumsiness so I do not wish for you to keep reminding me of it."

"Yes, sorry - " he faltered, trying to read the strange girls face, but found he couldn't.

"Now - er - " Lily cleared her throat and adjusted her hat slighting, trying to regain her composure. She was a first class girl after all and so scaring a timid third class passenger was not something she should execute. "Listen sorry to bother you, but - "

"No bother, none at all!" the man assured quickly. Lily noticed his hands shaking a bit and he nervously ran one through his oily brown hair.

"Are - are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fine," he told her as earnestly as he could.

Lily studied the nervous man for a moment under the brim of her hat. He was most likely from London judging by his accent. His eyes were a very dark brown, so dark even, that she couldn't tell where the iris met the pupil and gave up trying soon after she started examining it. He was a tall and thin man and apart from his jittery composure he seemed like a very nice man.

"S - sorry, but - are - are you lost?"

"Yes!" Lily said gratefully and a little louder then she meant. "I - I mean, well, yes. Uh - you wouldn't happen to know how to get up to the decks would you?"

He smiled slightly, but it wasn't all too happy. "No," he apologized. "No, I'm afraid I haven't really been up there much. I'm sorry, I really do want to help... Look, I'll lead you around as far as I can remember and then we'll just hope for the best."

"Yes alright," Lily smiled and without really thinking, just doing it purely out of impulse, she linked her arm with his and waited for him to lead the way. He didn't budge, but looked at Lily's arm oddly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said quickly, pulling her arm away, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. "I didn't really - It's just what I'm used to is all."

"No, no, it's quite alright. Come on this way," the man said pointing up a flight of stairs.

"Oh, and if I may ask your name?" Lily inquired.

"Oh, it's George. Sorry, didn't I mention that? George."

"I'm Lily," Lily told him and they made their way into another corridor.

"Nice to meet you Lily."

xxx

"It - it sure is bright up here," George observed, squinting his eyes and putting a hand over them to shield them from the sun.

"I like the sun," Lily said, her hat protecting her own eyes from the sun, making squinting unnecessary.

Despite what George had told her, they both had no trouble finding their way to the fresh air. The two of them had spent the time talking about England and the journey away. It turned out George was traveling there to meet up with his sister who had come over the Atlantic a few weeks ago. He admitted to her that he wasn't well off and had spent all his life as a farm boy on the moors.

Lily hadn't said very much about herself, she had been dreading the whole time that he'd ask her a question or two, but George didn't talk until someone addressed him or just to make a passing comment on their surroundings which made Lily like him more.

"And it's a bit cold..."

Lily laughed. "Then step out of the shadows and move into the sun." Still smiling, she reached out, took his hand, and managed to drag him out into the shining white light. "Is this your first time on a ship?"

George nodded, still squinting, and turned his away from the sun and the railing, choosing instead to gaze up at the first class decks above.

"Hey, that's strange..." he muttered.

"What?" Lily asked, her eyes watching the waves.

"I'm sorry, not strange exactly, but it's just James is up, wandering the first class decks on his hands and knees observing the floor carefully..."

"What?" Lily spun around and followed George's eyes until her's too, fell upon a familiar person. "James?"

"We share a cabin," George told her. "It looks like he's looking for something."

"Not for long," Lily said pointing. "Some officers are coming."

And the two of them watched as two men in uniform took hold of James's arms and heaved him up from the ground. They then pushed him towards the stairs leading back down to the third class decks all the while yelling at him to get back where he belonged.

James looked disgruntled and rubbed his arms where the officers had grabbed hold of them. He looked up, still carrying that angry look on his face, and his expression cleared slightly as his eyes fell upon George and Lily. He walked over to them.

"What were you doing up there?" George asked.

"Nothing," James grumbled turning away from George and towards Lily. "And I never thought I'd see you again."

Lily shrugged. "I could say the same thing. But I would like to warn you not to go back up there again. Those people can get quite nasty... And what were you looking for?"

"Nothing..."

Lily frowned.

"So tell me how you came to meet Anya, George," James said, hastily changing the subject.

"Anya?" Now it was George's turn to frown. "Who's Anya? This is Lily. Lily - " he turned to face a red faced Lily. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"I - I didn't," Lily said quickly, eyes darting between both men. "I - I mean it's - " and egg could have been fried on her face. "Evans," she said before she could stop herself. "Lily Evans."

James's mouth dropped open.

* * *

**As always, review! I'd like to hear any suggestions you might have.**


	5. A picture

**Most of this chapter takes place on a friday, and the ship hit the berg on a sunday so that leaves two more days before the sinking.

* * *

**

Chapter five

The wind was blowing strong in Lily's ears and she fell into a numbness that blotted out all sound. She was regretting her little slip up with James. The way he was looking at her said it all. He had probably read every article in the newspaper that mentioned her name and perhaps had snipped out the black and white photo's of her after deciding how wonderful they would look if they were framed and hung on the walls of his house. The pervert.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, but James didn't seem to have noticed. He was looking at her with a mixed expression on his face, a muddle of confusion and astonishment. Embarrassment and fear took a hold of Lily, but so did anger and that was all she let show.

"What!" Lily snapped. "Stop staring at me like that, it's very rude!"

"You're Lily Evans though, right?" James said excitedly.

Lily really didn't want to say anymore to James and decided it would be a waste of her time if she stood in his presence any longer. She shot back another angry retort at James and then stormed off, towards the first class decks. It took James a few seconds to fully register what had just happened before he rushed off after Lily calling her name.

"What!" Lily snarled as James took hold of her arm and turned her around to face him. Lily tried to wrench herself free, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go!"

"Lily, no, look, please don't yell," James said breathlessly. "I need to talk to you about some - "

But Lily had just managed to jerk her arm away from him and she took off as fast as her shoes would let her, up the white metal staircase and onto the first class decks. She could hear James clambering up the steps after her, but the two officers that had thrown him down previously were still standing near the stairs and when James saw them, he went back down looking disappointed.

Lily gave him one last sharp glare, telling him if he ever tried to get near her again, she would call the proper authorities on him and make sure he was locked up for the rest of his days. Well, maybe not that long, that would be a bit too harsh. Did Lily even have that much power? Maybe... Lily had always thought she had more power than she deserved and didn't like to pull herself up from others.

Well, hopefully James wouldn't dare bother her again and she wouldn't have to alert anyone. Wistful thinking that turned out to be.

Typical, Lily thought, whenever she wanted something to go her way it never did. Well of course one will always want something to go their way, but Lily knew when she really wanted and needed, desperately needed, something to go her way, it never did. And boy did she need it now.

During the next day, Lily could have sworn she had seen flashes of James around the first class area. In the dining hall, in the hallways, on the decks, and even in the woman's poetry room.

Lily didn't say anything at first, thinking she was just being paranoid. But after catching a glimpse of messy black hair vanishing behind one of the bookshelves in the library, Lily knew who she was dealing with and was now aware that all her previous's sightings had indeed been correct.

But now that she had gotten a better look at him, what should she do? Drop her book and run out of there fast, or corner James behind the bookshelf? Tricky...but Lily didn't know how to get rid of him, so if she cornered him and tired to tell him to stay out of her way, then that would certainly be much better for her. On the other hand, she had already told him precisely that and he didn't exactly listen did her?

"Hi, Lily!"

Lily jumped and whirled around and was face to face with James.

"You," she breathed.

"Lily, please listen to me - "

"That's Miss Evans to you Mr." Lily hissed before turning away from him and marching off in the opposite direction, into the hallway opposite. James rushed off after her.

"No Lily - I mean Evans - please, you have to - "

But Lily, moving surprisingly fast owing to her heels, was already out of earshot.

"Good Heavens Lily! Don't slam the door like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry mum," Lily muttered, as she brushed past breathlessly and collapsed on her bed. "I've been having a rough couple of days."

"_You've_ been having a rough couple of days?" her mother retorted. "And you think I've just been lying around enjoying myself? Do you have any idea how much planning this wedding of yours requires? I didn't think so! And you aren't helping a bit!"

"You never take any of my suggestions!" Lily said. "And the last time I offered something you threw me out of the room!"

"When? I never did such a thing!"

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in deep. If there was one thing she hated, it was people not remembering what they said some time ago, or thinking that she said something that she knew perfectly well she didn't.

_Write down what other people say so you can prove them wrong when they deny it later._

Ah, inspiring words, the best advice anyone had ever given Lily. Though she couldn't quite remember who had told her this... That's it Lily, keep a notebook on you at all times.

Lily was known to have a bad memory. That's why no one took her seriously when she was recounting events. Okay, sure she didn't remember what had happened to her before she ended up in the orphanage, but for crying out loud that didn't mean she couldn't recall what book she'd read the day previous.

"Lily are you coming to tea?" her mother peered in through the door at Lily, still lying on the bed.

Lily shook her head. "No, bad headache..."

"Alright, but I expect you to have decided on at least what flowers you want."

"I don't care, roses."

"Well, put a little thought into it at least. This is the day you'll remember for the rest of your life. The night that will stick out in your mind forever and you want it to be perfect don't you?"

"Yes mum..."

"Alright, I'll be going now. And if you see either of your sisters would you tell them where I am?"

"Yes mum."

Lily's eyes opened as the door clicked shut behind her mother and she lay on the bed for several minutes more, wondering what to do.

"Ah Lily I was wondering when you'd get back in."

Lily jumped and leapt off the bed as if she'd received an electric shock. "Oh," she breathed. "It's just you Rick..." Lily frowned the moment she said this. Normally she would have been far from relieved if she had found Rick snooping around in her bedroom, but Lily had been expecting James and was, for the first time ever, happy to see Rick. Well, not happy exactly...

"Get out of my bedroom," Lily growled through clenched teeth. "I've told you already to leave me alone!"

Rick crossed his arms and leaned against Lily's dresser calmly, a small smile creeping up his face. "You won't even speak one civil word to me, but you'll spend a whole afternoon mingling with two third class men on the decks."

"How did you know I - have you been spying on me!" Lily accused.

Rick frowned. "Oh come now, surely you wouldn't think I'd do something as horrible as that? No, I was just walking around the decks and happened to spot you. What were you doing down there?"

"None of your business," Lily glared, pointing to the door. "Now please get out before I stab you with a hairpin."

The smile slid off Rick's face and he straightened up. "One afternoon in your company is all I ask. Your mother has been asking me nonstop about what flowers or colours you want for the wedding and I'd like to have some answers for her."

"I don't want to talk about the wedding," Lily mumbled, walking over to her dressing table and picking up her hat. "But if it will stop you nagging me, I will agree to go up to the deck with you." She paused as she tied her the bow for her hat underneath her chin and the looked up at Rick. "But you must promise not to - "

"I won't Lily," Rick said, now looking irritated. He stuck out his arm though, for Lily to take. But she left him hanging and walked out of the room unescorted.

xxx

"Have you gotten any recent messages from Linus?" Rick questioned as he and Lily walked slowly down the promenade deck.

Lily lowered her eyebrows. "No..." She paused. "No, it's been a while since I've heard from him actually..." She shook her head. "Well he'd probably only contact me for something really important. He wanted me to enjoy this trip across the Atlantic. He knows I'm a bit stressed out and hopes that a bit of sea air would do me good. He doesn't want to bother me." She looked up at Rick. "I wish you didn't want to bother me."

Rick laughed, Lily scowled.

xxx

Where is it? James thought, frantically unpacking his luggage and flinging his clothes this way and that. Where on earth did I put it? I know I brought it with me?

"Er... James?"

James looked up and saw his roommate standing in the doorframe eyeing him strangely.

"Just - er - looking for something..." James trailed off.

"I came for my jacket," George said, looking at the room.

"I'll clean it up," James said hastily. "And I think I saw your jacket underneath the bed," he pointed.

"Right," George said quickly and strode over to the bunk. "I'm going back up to the decks."

"Right," James nodded, and continued tossing his belonging's out of his trunk.

George stepped gingerly over the discarded clothes on his way to the door. He turned to look at James one more time before he left. "You're not going to sneak back up to first class are you? Leave the girl alone. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I'm not going back to first class," said James, his head still turned away from George. "And you have no idea what that girl has put me through."

"Then why are you trying to get her to speak with you?"

"It's nothing, I can't explain..." James muttered and was very glad when he heard the door click shut behind George.

He couldn't tell anybody why he was really trying to speak with Lily Evans. No one would believe him and he might get sent to a mental hospital or something. But he need to speak to her. It was why he came here in the first place. He had been looking for her for all his life. He felt it was her fault she got lost here in the first place and he had to bring her back.

But she didn't even remember him. Well, James had to admit he didn't recognize her at first either. Plus it didn't help that she had lied about her name.

James's heart suddenly leapt. There it was, at the very bottom of his trunk. A picture. A very old picture of him and Lily standing side by side, both looking very young and rather impatient. No wonder I didn't recognize her, James thought. She looked so much different back then. For one thing she had long orange hair back then, which tumbled out messily over her shoulders. Now her hair was a dark, dark red, always neatly tied up in a tight bun. Her face was also rounder when she was younger and she had lost her freckles.

The small James in the picture looked at lot like the older James staring at the picture only much younger. He and Lily were standing quite a ways apart, both looking at each other angrily. They had never really gotten along. James had always thought of Lily as the rich, and spoiled princess and she had probably thought of him as a peasant.

James would have thought he'd have enjoyed life without Lily Evans, but when she did disappear he knew how and he knew why. It was his fault and he had to bring her back to her parents.

Though Lily, personality wise, was still the same as ever. Bratty and stubborn. James was now starting to regret coming here. What was the point if she refused to acknowledge him and there was no way he'd be able to tell her without her cooperation. What did he have to do? Sneak in there at night and 'kidnap' her, bringing her down here where he could tie her to a chair and force her to listen to him?

Let's call that plan Z, James thought, smiling slightly at the image of perfect Lily being at his mercy. He shook his head to get rid of the ugly thought and decided he would try to catch her alone tomorrow. Or maybe... James jumped up, suddenly excited. Or maybe he could follow her and find out where her stateroom was, and slip in the picture of them together. If she saw it she would probably want answers and she would know he'd be the only one who could give them to her.

* * *

**A bit short, but I think the next chapter will be much longer. With more James/Lily action.**

**Review please!**


End file.
